


Undergo: Ethan Winters x Lucas baker

by Crystelene1338



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Drama, Community: crossovers50, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Healing, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystelene1338/pseuds/Crystelene1338
Summary: After surviving Baker's Estate tragedy, Ethan Winters didn't make to save his wife Mia, thus, did not expect to survive with Lucas Baker instead. The Baker's bad seed' they say. A psycho killer, mind twister, and an engineer like him.Ethan obviously regrets his decision at first because he'd choose to cure Lucas first and leave Mia and Lucas' sister; Zoe in that hell hole. Probably thought that these two ladies are more deserving to be cured, not Lucas whose been a pain in his ass and attempted to kill him a while ago. Which Lucas knew and gets offended at it at first.But he tried to forget it and look for the positive side of his life. Mia and Zoe are still alive and all he had to do is wait for them to come back while he'll help Lucas to undergo his life transformation. Lucas had said it. He wants a change And he's gonna live with Ethan now. Well, it's kinda weird when you think of it because these two are totally opponents before... but then, just being awkwardly kind and hospitable in each other.And as the days passed for the both of them, they created a bond. And little did they know...they're creating something.And it was Lucas who first to find out.
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Lucas Baker/ Leon S. Kennedy, Ethan Winters/Mia Winters, Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters, Lucas Baker/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please do notice that Leon and other company will appear in the upcoming chapters...
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I write my first ao3 work. Really ship Ethan and Lucas.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse for some errors English isn't my native language and I usually kind of lazy when it comes to revising theseeee

Getting used to living in the dark is like getting fear of nothing.

So does these siblings; Lucas and Zoe baker.

Jumping on the beginning of the tragedy, Jack baker, the breadwinner of the family went home carrying an unconscious little girl, soaked in the rain... Then so it goes, the baker's got infected by Eveline's gift. I know its sounds furious to hear but, in one swift moment when Zoe is about to change the toddler's clothes, the lights went out. Everything's changed in a blink of an eye. It changed the family like the speed of thunder.

And the rest of their times went miserable.

But. Zoe had a hope that there's light beyond their house of horror. Despite watching her family to superhuman flesh, mummifying cows and horses, and brutally slaughtered each of the trespassers every time they attempt to investigate the house. She knew that the people she's hanging around for her entire life are not her REAL family, realizing it was when it started. They're infected. Eveline took their mind and soul.

Lucas being the most jackass psycho killer, admitted to his sister that he wanted a change too. Like, Change. The real one. An escape to be exact with his sister. 

'He needs to be cured too... I see him having a brighter future than myself' Zoe thought to herself. Having low self-esteem.

Lucas is good at making horseplay, tricks, good at gadgets. Zoe knew that. That's why she thought about having him survive instead of her. But when Lucas thinks about it, it only remembers him of countless people he killed while watching on his surveillance camera. It makes him want to swallow the guilt, even more, when it's all hitting him at once.

He's under influence of Eveline. So when he turns into annoying shit, Zoe knows, she's controlling his brother again ordering and commanding him those shits. But She's under too. Too weak to fight.

Not wanting to be a hero, but Zoe's just like a lifeline. Helping people who get trapped by her family to escape. Unfortunately, none of them survived before they do another move.

Except for Mia, Baker's slave for years now. She won't know how she went into that rotten house. An all she knows that there's a girl that always appearing in her slightly blurred hallucinations. After all this time, she's still hoping that her husband; Ethan would save her... And by the way, she's infected too.

And then there's Ethan, who fearlessly went to that house to save his wife. Everyone knows it's not that easy. Going into the unknown. Then, now he's full of dirt and sweat and blood. Including Mia. She's not his wife anymore. Instead of expressing her gratitude for his presence and for attempting to save her, she cut his left hand instead and literally going to kill him. Thankfully but awfully, Ethan smashed the side of her neck with an ax.

Of course that's not the ending. 

After encountering the Bakers and went into a boss fight, Ethan manages to make it there. Almost at the end of his overnight journey of a nightmare.

Standing in the pier, it's time for Ethan to decide who will he choose to save. He's holding now is a single piece of the syringe. Because one of it goes to Jack to kill him for good. Mia and Zoe obviously premeditate on who will he choose. A hopeless emotion on their faces made Ethan finds it difficult to decide.

Until Lucas came in, Ethan immediately alarmed and the gun was aimed at him. Lucas raised both of his hands signing him to calm down. Zoe took a look at him. Lucas seems in his normal behavior. And Ethan without thinking, when Lucas took another step, pulled the trigger and the bullet quickly lands on Lucas's forearm.

"NOO! WAIT!" Zoe exclaimed. stealing the gun at him. "He's in his normal behavior," she stated.

Lucas hisses. His accents showing when he speaks. "I know I sick n' tired. N' am been a pain in your ass Ethan... but please save me before I turn into somethin' else." Lucas pleaded. No tune of pretending or teasing. It's sincere and there's a rush in his voice.

At first, Ethan still did not believe him. Until he hesitates. Ethan gave him a look that says I got ninety-nine problems but you won't be one like what? (yes it's a lyric tho) He couldn't imagine that the only serum would be injected onto him just to save his life after what he did earlier.

Then he started to recall what the fuck Lucas just did to him... He threw him the plate that contains their nasty food. He plants bombs all over the place and that dumbass didn't know that he survived playing his game. The birth-fucking-day puzzle. Plus Lucas is a fucking psycho. So where's the reason for him to be saved?

Ethan paced. Hands above his head intertwining. 'This two ladies really need help and much worthy to be cured.' he thought.

"Ethan" Zoe called out for his attention. "He-I aware in everything... that he did to you, as well as he treated me and your wife, but Lucas really needs to be cured. Please. Not being bias but please, please save my brother."Zoe pleaded for the first time.

And then he looked at Mia who's already looking at him. Pity in her eyes.

Sure thing, Mia knew about Lucas's case too. They're all like him. Under Eveline's influence. All infected.

Mia smiled at him sincerely but the pity stays still. She nodded. "Go save him."

"I don't know, But I'll find a way to make another serum for us again. I'll take care of her Ethan." Zoe reassured him.

Lucas's still standing there. Hissing. There's no real blood coming out from his body. Only the black ink spilling on his forearm. And his veins in his temples are getting darker. Almost black. He's almost severe, the level of infection in his body is almost at "monster level."

"Ethan go now! You're wasting time." said Mia urging him to do it so.

"You sure?" Ethan asked her like it was senseless.

She nods.

"Thank you, Mia. you're such a sweetheart." Zoe complimented. So much relief in her eyes thinking that his brother will have a life.

Lucas is running out of oxygen making his thin lips open to suck in air. "I-AKK! I THINK- I'M GOIN' TO PASS OUT!" Lucas shouted.


	2. Two

Now, Lucas is kneeling over the wooden floor, his hands on his neck as if he is really running out of air and begging to be injected with the serum so that he can breathe properly again.

Ethan sighed. The serum will only be wasted if Lucas just dies. But he's going to do it now anyway. 

He walked towards him. Lifted the sleeve of his jacket and pointed the syringe at the visible vein on his arm then presses it to transfer the content into his body. "I just hope you can resist the effects of it," he warned the other man.  
And Lucas suddenly looks at his eyes the Ethan catches his gaze. Ethan noticed that his milky-white eyes are now slowly turning to have a hue.

They didn't notice they're now locking their eyes until Mia interrupted."Go on the boat, now!" Mia shouted. Like someone's gonna chase them.

"You two can come" Lucas offered. He's exposing his true intention, for the first time

"No time. Eveline's still alive." Zoe answered.

"Mia..." Ethan pulled her into a hug for his dear life, whispering "I love you"

"I'll be fine. We will. Just go. Lucas is such a dickhead most of the time but he needed to undergo change. He's gifted in a good way..." she said without explaining why did she say that.

"I'm gonna tell you everything when we reunite, Ethan," Zoe spoke. Ethan just nod. 

He went on the boat and Lucas followed him."Swear to God if you attempt to do anything stupid, I'll reap your head off. No regrets..." Ethan warned him again. "...aside from I chose you instead of Mia." He said in a very doubtful tone.

Lucas chuckled with an offended look on his face. "Fuck off your ego man. As long as Eve's not on my way, I'm not going to kill your ass." that makes Ethan rolled his eyes and started to pull the motor of the boat, away from Mia and Zoe. He did not look back nor wave. Do not want to feel pity and conscience for them.

Silence filled the air while on their way.

"Know you'll not reciprocate this but..." Lucas breaks the silence. The older man looked at him and his moving fingers together. "...Thank you."  
'Did Lucas had said that?' Ethan thought as if he does not trust the tone of his voice or maybe he is telling the truth? or maybe he was just traumatized by his stupidity?  
Then he found himself looking at him again. Sitting. there. looking. at him. like. an. idiot.

"I am not a hero. do not thank me. you should thank the two women you tied earlier." he said silently with a hint of conscience in his voice to make Lucas feel guilty... teasing maybe. Like Lucas did to him, getting into his nerves. "but I'm not asking for a return though" he shrugs and frowned.

Lucas rolled his eyes because of his attitude. 'Such a jerk.' he said internally. He ignored the sarcasticness of the other and pursed his thin lips. There are so many things that started to rush in his mind...what if... what if he doesn't want a change? What he did not move on from where he used to live? What if he doesn't want a change? What if people might be afraid of him? It doesn't matter, he didn't want to be adored by people either. What if he doesn't want a change? Well, Ethan's gonna kill him cause he lied. What if-

"Lucas" The mean blonde cut off his thoughts. "What is that? A ship?"

"Eve came here with Mia usin' that big ass mama" Lucas explained "Then the party started."

Ethan on the other hand thought about Mia again... He's now in gawk. He felt guilty and sympathy thinking he decided to left her in that mansion. He intends to save her but now he saved somebody else. He knew he failed her once and now he failed her once again.

"Fuck" Ethan shouts absentmindedly full of disappointment.

Lucas had noticed that making him pay his attention... "disappointed much?" he asked.

"No." the other simply answered.

Fucking Liar.

Lucas sighed. Trying to hide the shame, anger, and guilt. "It wasn't bad to be selfish ya know."

Ethan looked at him in the eye despite the darkness of the surroundings and the moon is their only resource of light. "But you begged me to save your life. Mia wanted me to do what is supposed to do," he argued.

"But you're supposed to save her!" he argued back, Lucas made him a backfiring reason. "If I know that you'll be this guilty, I'll let myself die motherfucker." He clenched his jaw. 'Am not beg for ya" adding a mumbling complaint.

"So much pride eh?" Ethan shoots him a sarcastic question. Like, the fuck Lucas should be expressing his gratitude these trying times. "It happened. It already fucking happened." Ethan shut himself out. Don't want to hear his stupid outburst right now.

"Na-ah pretty boy" Lucas suddenly teased him. giving him a nickname to call his attention again. "All I wanted to say is I cannot stand the guilt and the blame."

Yes. Lucas had killed countless people through his death puzzles, watching them die miserably on the surveillance camera and direct physical contact. But it wasn't really him. Yes. He did kill the first person he hates when he was in junior high and soon he regrets it. Yes. He's mentally unstable but for all at once, he's trying to be kind and it was ruining him. Like ripping himself out for trying hard to fit in.

"Who said I'm blaming you?"

"I blame myself, idiot... n'... you made me feel like it really was my fault. It was because of me,ya failed to save your wife-"

"Stop it." He cut him to stop him from distress. "...what is done is done."

The two were silent again for few seconds then Lucas burst off a laugh. "Yes, yes definitely. you're right.' he nods while staying his lips in a smile. Teeth showing. Beaming in spite of how dirty he was. The other shrugs off his worries and slightly smiled. Enough for Lucas to see it.

'Zoe and Mia can make it.' Ethan taught as if there was a sudden change of his mind.

These two dumbass realized they have to keep going.


	3. Three

Silent ride... Only the sound of the motor of the boat and the running water is able to hear. They started to breathe normally. Thinking they're most half on the way to the exit.

Unfortunately, unexpectedly, their boat shook. Reason for Ethan to be alert again. "Fuck!" he begins to look around. "What is that?"

Until a huge mold tentacle emerges and cuts the boat in half by slamming it in the middle part of the skiff. Making Ethan fall underwater, leaving him unconscious.

WHY NOW?! Ethan has high pain tolerance, why did he faint suddenly? He must've saved Lucas. Fuck it. Lucas can take care of himself... or not. He heard him shouted but his body was so numb under the water.

Ethan woke up hearing two voices arguing and echoing in the room. He didn't know where the hell he is. his vision's still blurry and head's pounding. "Mia" he whispered. he's sure. He heard his wife talking to a little girl's voice... Eveline.

Then Mia pulled off the mold cover in front of Ethan in a hurry. She grabs him outside the egg-like- mold that the child made just for him, inserted him inside while he's unconscious.

"Mia!" Ethan held her arms. "H-how?-" There are so many questions that he wants to ask but Mia did not listen. She only gave him another syringe and it is noticeable that there is a different component inside.

"Ethan, there's no time," she says. Pushing his husband away from Eveline who appeared in the corner and soon disappeared. "Go find her, and if you find her, kill her!" she pushed him further, out of the door. Mia had locked herself and Ethan saw Eveline's behind her back, grinning.

"MIA! NO!" Ethan balls his fists on the door.

But he had no choice but to keep going. Swallowing the guilt, Ethan went through the corridors, finding weapons, crawling through the molded hols, had fought those mold monsters, and finally, he found Eveline. He didn't waste his time. He shoots a single bullet exactly at her head. Ethan grabs her by the arms to prevent her from escaping resulting in her screaming. Ethan injects the serum onto the side of her neck... Then Eveline turned old. Ethan realized now. He's fucking stupid, he should've been killed her from the start. She the old lady that he had seen around the mansion.

Shouting and whining everything she said, Eveline gradually turning into a creature until the effect goes faster and faster, things became worst. She turned into a hell of a giant monster, so huge it destroys some walls and the entire roof of the entire mansion. She throws him outside then the sound of a helicopter can be heard and it flew above them. Waiting for their perfect timing to attack.

But Eveline's still attacking him like a prey. She picked him up and mercilessly throwing him everywhere.

Ethan needs something to use to kill this bitch cause the gun he's using is thrown somewhere too. His head pounds, he can't even see clearly, can't walk straight. Then she slammed him again using her huge mold tentacle. Knocking him down on the ground.

Ethan, whose face-planted on the floor, suddenly noticed someone on the helicopter fell a gun. Now that's an opportunity. Whilst the helicopter is helping him to beat her, he crawls onto the gun and reaching it. When it was in his hand, Eveline picked him up again. Did not waste any time, Ethan shot her in her huge head five times until she was finally knocked out. For good.

He had drained out all of his adrenaline, he was unconscious again.

He blinks and opened his eyes, then saw a man in a battle suit. 'Chris Redfield' he formally greets, talking to him but he was weak to hear what it is, so he decided to closes his eyes again.

When Ethan opened his eyes, he's now in the helicopter. Away from the Bakers estate. And the first person he saw that time is Lucas. Lying there on a stretcher. Chest rising and falling normally. Skin is now pinkish-pale not the whitish-pale that he saw previously. He's more look like a human now. 

"Lucas?" he can't believe it. They're finally safe now. He can smell the fresh oxygen that he's inhaling in spite of the dirt and blood and oil that surrounds his body.

"We made it man." Lucas cheered him and there is an expression of now, a tired human. Looking at the other with a slight joy. Smile of relief creeping up in his face. Did Ethan just saw it? He saw him smiling when he had a bad intention and he killed another victim or just teasing... but this, his smile is just so pure.

"yeah.." but Ethan is looking at his lap and stapled hand. He really wasn't happy. There's a part of him that is telling him that he should be upset right now. But he being himself, willing to go forward, thought that whatever it takes, they will start a new life. With or without Mia.

Then a pang of realization hits him.

RESPONSIBILITY.

He looks at Lucas who's now taking a peaceful nap despite the noise that the helicopter makes.

He does hate this guy. Really. But there's a sudden surge in his inner self that his responsibility, for now, is to take care of this skinny guy in front of him. Let him taste a renewed life because maybe, Lucas forgot what a normal life would be like. For all at once, his visions for him seemed to change. A little. What if he run away? Did he plan something to kill him? Here he goes again. Anxieties keep coming back but whatever happens, he trusts himself. He knew he can handle the situation.


	4. Four

Blue Umbrella Inc. It is the agent's name...

Ethan did not bother to pay attention to the rest of it when the helicopter landed in an airport somewhere in Los Angeles. He's currently living there. Living a normal life with Mia until she lied to him about her job...

They drop them off, inside the interrogation room located inside the airport. Chris gave them coffee which Lucas did not like because of the strong taste and so much sugar. It took hours for them to answer the question. And Chris suddenly had an idea... So stupid to hear but they have a different approach and seems like he really serves the dishes on the table for Lucas to only eat it. He then, proposed to Lucas that if he answers the questions with all honesty, he will cover him and do not send him to jail. Even if he's in the top 10 most wanted serial killers in Dulvey, Louisiana. 

'Well, that was in my favor.' Lucas thought.

Chris knew he'll lie and now he's tired of this shitty interrogation... Why? They can hire another detective who can handle this case? They won't gonna buy on him, fake detectives? Fuck it. No one's ever trustworthy these days. The thing is to easily find the bodies and send them to their family for them to give a decent burial.

Nonetheless, Lucas did not hold back. Ethan's looking at him while he's stating. He knew, 50-50, Ethan would save him. There is an exception on everything.

And he did not fail his decision. Chris just closed his notes and signed to his co-agents to turn off the recorder, Then he give Ethan his specific car key and Lucas's laptop and cellphone including his charger... IS THIS ALL A JOKE??

"That's a reward for you two fuckers when you two said everything we wanted to know."

They're both wide-eyed. Didn't expect this. Ethan thought he'd lost his car.

"What?" Ethan chuckled. "This is MY car key... H-how- where did you get it?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Simple. the team found it inside your pocket." Chris simply stated laughing slightly as if Lucas didn't commit the crime and Ethan wasn't involved in it.

"Oh" He was ashamed, he forgot about it. He just scratched the back of his neck.

Lucas laughed. "Moron," he said.

"And the car? How did it been recovered?"

"There's a recovery truck where they follow after our helicopter. We'll know if that lost stuff is very personal to that person and we might use it as our evidence, and if we know, then just return it to them." Chris explained.

Ethan nodded... Wow, just like lost and found huh? "Thanks for this?"

"You two can now leave. Get off of your asses here." He joked. "your baby was parked in the parking lot side 1. Outside the airport." 

Seems like everything is a joke for Mr. Redfield. Ethan didn't trust him.

"Well that was not what I expect," Lucas said when they're out. "I thought I'm goin' to jail. Meetin' other criminals, plannin' to take over the world-"

"The fuck are you saying" Ethan laughed. "No. Your not. The Blue Umbrella had different rules than the regular government."

They reached Ethan's car. Regardless of how dirty it is, Lucas noticed the gorgeousness of it.

Ethan's got a taste in choosing a car. He thought.

They went inside and drove to the nearest hotel because Ethan's house is miles away from the airport. It's in the inner city. But originally he's from Texas.

Within five minutes, they found a decent hotel. The rest of the hotels there is for gamblers, sluts, and other people who like to have fun in LA, which Lucas prefers to but Ethan gave him mock anger. He's not paying for the room so Ethan has a right to decide what's best. The other said that he's just being such a parent.

Ethan laughs in his child-like tone, The car stopped in the side lot of the building. Ethan got out of the car. But Lucas seems to not be interested to go inside. So he opens the side of Lucas' door. "Now, get out. Let's get outside." he points his head to the building.

Lucas huffed. "Rude."

The female receptionist eyed them from head to toe and the other desk clerks too. They're getting suspicious because of their look. They're dirty and injured and grotesque or something.

'The fuck?' Lucas grievances. Just give them the room key and they're out of their business. 

"Ahh-single r-room for two sirs?" The clerk asked, looking at Lucas' then back to him.

Ethan scoffed. "Yes, please"

She handed him the key. "Room 13. Third floor. If you have any concerns and requests, you ask us or dial on the telephone located inside your room." the clerk instructed.

"Thank you." Ethan smiled forcefully but politely as he grabbed Lucas's arm and walk away.

They easily went inside the elevator.

"That's why I don't like bein' 'round people," Lucas mumbled.

"Uhuh?" Ethan raised his brow. "I already know"

"They're just judgemental and like to dip in other people's businesses."

Ethan unlocked the door. Revealing the dim light of a warm and cozy bedroom with the smell of an air conditioner. It's already 12:00 and they haven't eaten lunch or breakfast either. They didn't have extra clothes to change but there are two bathrobes above their bed. But they're both thoughts it'll look awkward for both of them and Lucas told him he'll never wear that stuff. So Ethan decided to buy themselves new in the department store near the hotel.

"There's food here, do you wanna eat?" he offered Lucas when he checked out there are food and water bottles inside the small fridge.

Lucas just nod. "mind if I take the shower first?" he asked quietly.

He asked Ethan as if he hides his excitement to use the bathroom and those brand new hotel toiletries. God, he hasn't experience this kind of luxuries for years now. 

The older man agreed."I'll buy us some clothes and food if I see some." Ethan says getting his car key. "And I prefer to you to eat. That's normal food. For normal people." He jokes. Grabbing one of the water bottles at the fridge and walked towards the door.

"Fuck you" Lucas laughed. "I'm a HUMAN now ya know." he rolled his eyes.

Ethan smiled. "Make yourself at home man... enjoy the shower," he smirked at Lucas whose now dumbfounded. 

'Why did he do that?' Lucas thought. He suddenly felt his cheeks heat up when Ethan closed the door.

He couldn't understand why did his cheeks react like that... And he hated himself for doing that.

The fuck is he thinking?!


	5. Five

'Ugh, Lucas stop'

He couldn't understand why did his cheeks react like that. Why there's sudden magnetic energy when he saw Ethan laugh and smile because of him? But it is undeniable that for the first time, Ethan is the first person again to appreciate his humor and it caused a lot of butterflies in his stomach. Knowing he is starting to genuinely appreciate him... maybe? He cannot expect and cannot cross the line.

He hated himself. He doesn't want to be in trouble anymore. Ethan is just a friend. FRIEND.

Lucas leaves his thoughts behind as he steps into the shower. Clothes being stripped as he began to shudder from the sensation of cold air hitting his bare skin. He took a look in the mirror and saw his rib cage which seemed to be separating from his body. As if he was just a cough to sign the paper of San Pedro and get to heaven (if he will be accepted in heaven?)

He turned on the shower, letting his body got soak and give his back a little massage by the shower. He felt satisfied when he saw the dirt on his body been out by the water and the color of his dirt looks like black and coppery red, which obviously the mold and his blood. The water smells like chlorine but it doesn't affect his pale skin. The shampoo and conditioner smell like lemon and mint and he really does enjoy lathering the soap with a puff on his body.

Feels like forever when he spent his time washing. As he pats himself dry with a towel, he noticed that his bruises are still visible, slowly taking their time to heal. Not unlike his body reaction without serum that's easily healed or let's just say, regenerate after a second. But he did not miss his powers anyway.

He turned off the shower. Pats himself dry and rolls the towel around his thin waist. 

Then his eyes suddenly land on the floor where his dirty jacket and other dirty clothes had been spread. He stops for a minute recalling what did just happened... Why is he standing there? On the comfort room of the hotel? Cleaned up, bruises are still fresh. Everything goes quickly and Lucas can't cope with thinking about what is really happening to him. Everything goes smoothly and everything that happens seems in his favor. He felt something is not right... Maybe because he used to the place where everything is complicated. Where he can be himself, an outlawed person. Be accompanied by himself and getting a feeling of pleasure and satisfaction when he sees people suffer in his hands every time he murdered people of any kind. Or maybe he misses his sister? Lucas felt disgusted after the thought... but... maybe, he's right. He and Zoe went into several fights before and Zoe always won because she's more reasonable than him. But as a little sister for him, Zoe seemed to be more mature than him. It's like they're in the opposite role. She always takes good care of him when their parents abandoned them because they are way more focused on Eveline and her fucking gift. He hated himself because it is not fair. He is the older one but can't make it because he easily gets controlled by Eveline to kill people.

Despite his unruly ways, Zoe knew the difference between him gotten controlled by the little girl and him being him with symptoms of being mentally unstable.

Then he found himself crying. "ugh" he sniffs, "what a soft boy aren't ya Lucas?" he teased himself. " I don't know what the fuck should I do for another day and the other," he whispered sadly.

All in all, Lucas doesn't know what is his purpose after all. After he got fucked up, he didn't know where is the first step to the starting line. Would Ethan help him? and let him be his guide? But he was so shy to ask for help. he felt ashamed and weak, and small. Just like his father and Oliver made him feel that way.

"Lucas?" He suddenly heard the front door being opened. Ethan's tired voice and the sound of paper bags being placed somewhere.

Lucas opened the door and picked up his dirty clothes on the floor. Trying to hide his embarrassment when he went out in the bathroom and Ethan saw his thin torso and his rib cage, and soon looked away from the sight then scoffed. "Took you so long in the shower. Did you enjoyed it yeah?" Ethan asked. Raising his voice in sudden enthusiasm to somewhat, make the other snug and less awkward.

Lucas simply nodded. "You stinkin' You should go too, now.' he fakely mock him.

Ethan chuckled. "okay, man." He stood up and took the brand new set of clothes that he both and about to walk towards the CR when he decided to stop and stood to talk again. "Oh, and by the way, I've bought you a unicorn pj's." now, it's now his turn to tease the other guy. Which went to be successful cause he earns a groan from the other.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Lucas took a look at his paper bag and quickly saw the actual Unicorn suit that Ethan was talking about. It is white and purple on some parts. "Oh, fuck me," he complains. "Ya know what, take it to yourself. N' wear those other clothes you bought me until tomorrow n' the other day if I had to... Thank ya for this anyways-BUT AM NOT TAKING THE FUCKIN' UNICORN ETHAN." He then, back the pj's on Ethan's paper bag.

His reaction made Ethan throw his head back and laugh hysterically. This man can be as fierce as he is and being weirdly adorable at the same time... Ethan thought in a good way.

And Lucas, again, found himself adoring the other guy's ridiculousness as his cheeks starts to burn again. He wishes Ethan to not see it.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HE WAS THINKING?! AGAIN? LUCAS?! AGAIN???

'This boy turns mischievous easily when he wants to.' Lucas thought.

It is now past 1 a.m and Lucas's eyes are still looking at the white ceiling. Laying straight on his back and his hand in his chest. Feeling his steady breathing since Ethan injected him with the serum and become human again.

Ethan... 

What a beautiful name. Really man? Ethan? The man you want to kill with but only the one you can't fool because he's just such a smart-ass handsome man with a bonus of sunshine-colored hair...

But seriously, Lucas wants to get rid of his daydream about the other man. He is actually married for 4 years now. So he should let his thoughts dominate what he actually does.

But...

He took a sight at the other guy whose sleeping on the other mattress sleeping on his side, his back is facing Lucas. He seems peaceful... he looks dreamy... although Lucas can only see his back.

Lucas swung his legs and sat on the side of his bed and he looks again at Ethan.


End file.
